User talk:Starlight115
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mishanti page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 03:30, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi by Kooskia Hi, i'm Kooskia on deviantart, i'm a new fan of the series and i've read the first two books for now ^^ I've talked with Clare and she's a very kind person, would like to help growing this wiki. Reply To edit the talk page on other users it's easy x3 you've just to add another "separator" adding another "heading2" before you start writing. BTW, i'm happy that there is someone help too x3 and don't worry, we're all busy, but while reading the books themselves, i can easily adds a little bit here and there. You've wondered about asking for administration rights? It can be done if the original admin doesn't edit pages in long time: there are 1) the old "Ratha" page that should be deleted (now we have the "Ratha." ) 2) the front main page that really needs improvement and some introduction: maybe direct links to characters. You've time to make the request for administration? Or i could do it (or Wolfspirit). Administration Hello, have you think about making the administration request? The wiki really needs it because deleting some pages and heavy editing on others (as front-page). You've just to wrote here a request ^^ http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Requests You made the request? Hey, you made the request for administration? Also I've started reading fourth book and will implements some things about the pages once I've finished. Opinion on books x3 Oh ok.. well.. lets' wait a bit, hoping there will be a reply ^^ I've finished the fourth and read 1/3 of the fifth: So far the fourth book I think it's the less good... is still awesome because focus lots on solving issues open on third book: but show very little of the Clan and actions of some characters that are basically left out. Instead the fifth book it's the BEST: she puts LOTS of fan-service: lots of scenes of Clan-life and behavior and jokes and fun elements (that however doesn't turn the book in comedy style). Also it's awesome that ALL minor characters got their line or action or events... and all of them got a re-telling (or first time telling) of features description; even the background and places got more description. Honestly in some ways I value the fifth even a bit more then the first book... Adoption Hi. I had answered your request back on January 17th -- I see from the messages here that you did not see my response. I was waiting for confirmation from you that you were still interested in adopting the wikia. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:04, February 1, 2014 (UTC) It's awesome x3 It's awesome that finally some things can be cleaned and edited x3 And I'm so angry with you that you deserve a chewed ear Xp So you've read the fifth book? You also read Ratha's Island? There is a page I wanted to do but being spoiler itself I would have waited you to read the story ^^ Also I forgot if you're on deviantart and if you've managed to speak with Clare Bell x3 I've managed to talk with her some time ago, however I've noticed an old forum but seems abandoned. As soon as I read Bonechewer's Legacy I will read also the other novels of Clare, if some has similarities (felines etc..) they could deserve short pages on this wiki, stressing mainly if there are citations or common elements with Ratha series. Message From Queen Clam Forts Worth? I came from Plano! Do you know Savannah Community. I moved though, but just thought you might know. Hello again x3 I've managed to make a "net" of connections between the different pages of Un-Named, Named, Hunter Tribe characters: in this way it's more easy to check the different categories to explore them x3 Plus I've bought the old book "Tomorrow's Sphix", was thinking that could be useful to create a section (or a single page?) about "non-Ratha" books of Clare Bell, maybe stressing shared elements or similitudes with Ratha (Tomorrow's Sphinx as cheetah as protagonists, and Jaguar's princess has a girl morphing in Jaguar). Hi Starflight, I didn't know you also read this book. Don't u go to the Wings of Fire wiki too? I'm thinking of reading this book when I have enoguh money to buy it. Take Care! Sorry, made a mistake on your name: Starlight, Sorry bought that, but I do recomend you to read Wings Of Fire. :) About some things.. I should re-read the books myself as I've little time <.< because some mistakes occurs. The most clear it's that I absolutely I had forgot the exact number of kits in Ratha's page (I've changed it recently). Speaking about Tomorrow's Sphinx, I've read the first chapter. It's cool, basically are cheetah... and the first chapter is a bit surprising how it's CLOSE to reality. (females suited to have litters without fathers around, not-much-drama about loosing one litter (dramating but sadly that happens), an incredible way to accept easily the fact that once you're badly wounded = you can't run/hunt = you're going to die = your cubs will die too). There is some terrible yet fascinating description of all of this. But events got more complicated from this "standard" and I don't tell you other for spoiler risk. Thank you so much for the reply Still doll85 (talk) 20:03, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello! So you read now the first book? I believed you had already read them all! xD BTW You've deleted the double-page of the Un-Named? I think so because I can't find it.